just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rage-Johnston Skyshield/@comment-27277280-20170526030328/@comment-25877436-20170704145722
The Media is not "nationalized" properly, it's just belongs to oligchs that are very loyal to Putin. Well then WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? RT is nothing more but a blunt propaganda outlet for "Russian perspectives on news" They '''try' to play "democracy", rather then bluntly otlaw any other political parties.'' First off, *outlaw Second, that is not a democracy That is called a one-party authoritarian dictatorship if history is '''any' indication'' It's just a militarization of OMON (Russian "SWAT"), a quite logical step to bolster police special units with light IFVs and attack choppers as well as military equipment. Have you seen what has happened in my country when the police are militarized with former military gear? He should have implemented an actual Second Iron Curtain As if the Second Cold War is not in the midst of the world Food prices are relatively stable. There are some things that have risen drastically like medication, though. Still what we need is a second Industrialization, not some stupid-a*s econoic plans that go "easy on the people". '' First off, *industrialization *economic Oh? So another 5-Year Plans? How well did ''that turn out? No Superpower has been forged without spilling a lot of blood (of it's own people, to think). Putin does not seem to understand that. Oh I think he does Look at the world right now Syria and Belarus and to a lesser extent China are virtual Russian puppets Japan, Britain, the UN, and a lot of other nations are virtual American puppets In Syria, there have been airstrikes by the Syrian Air Force, Russian Air Force, and U.S. Air Force that have killed probably hundreds of thousands of civilians How is that not blood shed? We have to get self-sufficient once again. Do that and the world economy suffers Internet is hardly regulated at all since all those restrictions are wasilly bypassed by a simple VPN services. '' First off, *easily Second off, says the person who is an obvious supporter of an country that shall not go named but has interfered in the U.S. and French presidential elections and employs probably hundreds of thousands of hackers ready to deface/hack into some nuclear missile silo setting off the nuke ''If he had implemented the new Industrialization, we should have fully upgraded military by now. '' Yeah, so why ''hasn't he? Don't have money? Force the damn people to work for food! Take their damn families hostage! We did it a lot of times throughout Russian history. You know what statements these are? These are fascist statements And if history is any indication Fascists always die Considering all that, Putin is just overschemming everything. He uses wits instead of brute force. But we don't need a cunning fox, we need a daring jackal. First off, *over scheming Second off, if he uses wits instead of brute force, why hasn't he ordered his hackers to hack into every nuclear missile port across the West and fire them off against them?